Don't Speak
by AndieHalliwell
Summary: Paige sees a person looking through a mysterious person in the window. She falls down the stairs and wakes up outside naked and locked out. Now neither of her sisters are listening to her. Will she ever just get one stress-free day! (in progress)
1. Prologue

Don't Speak.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed characters. I didn't personally come up with the series. I'm just a fan writing a story using my POV and imagination insert spirit fingers here!

Just so you know:  
Chris does not exist(no offense to all you Chris fans out there!) he just didn't fit with my plot. Leo and Piper are not together but Leo wants her back. Paige is on a journey of self discovery which unfortunately is leading her no where. Phoebe is single and looking. Wyatt is now a 10 year old boy and his new passion is baseball. 


	2. A Bump on the Head

_**Chapter 1- A Bump on the Head**_

_There was no way Paige was getting out of bed this particular morning. She couldn't bear the thought of having another hectic day like yesterday. As she rolled out of bed Paige hoped Piper wouldn't need her to get Wyatt from baseball practice._

_"All I want is just one day! One day where all I have to do is nothing!" She thought aloud while taking a hot shower. "Please let there be no bad guys! Please let there be no bad guys!" Paige whined._

_"Paige!" Piper yelled from the bottom of the stairs._

_"Damn it!" she thought. Here it comes. "What?!" she yelled back._

_"I'm leaving for P3! And I need you to pick up Wyatt from baseball practice this afternoon!"_

_"Ugh! Fine. It's not like I have a life!"_

_"A journey of self discovery doesn't really qualify as a life. Bye!"_

_"Go to hell," Paige muttered. "Don't worry about it, I'll turn off the tv."_

_Paige decreased down the stairs dripping wet and wearing only a towel. She was halfway down before she saw someone peering through the front door window. "AHH! Oh my God!" She slipped down the stairs and tumbled into the wall. An hour later she woke up to find herself on the front porch, with no towel, and a giant bump on her head. "Oh damn!" She covered up herself with her hands and tried to open the door. It was locked. She scuttled around to the back door and it was locked too! "What the hell?" she screamed. She eyed the trash cans ran over to them grabbed the lids and held them in front of her as she wandered around to the other side of the house looking for some way to get in. "I'm so stupid! There's a spare key under the door mat!" Paige went around back to the front and looked under the mat. No key._

_"Paige?" Phoebe questioned as she stepped out of her car._

_"Phoebe! I got out of the shower and came downstairs to turn--"_

_"Paige why are you standing naked outside the house? Hurry in the house before the neighbors think we're crazy!" Phoebe ushered Paige into the house and pushed her up the stairs yelling at her and not giving Paige a word in edgewise. "Now you stay in your room and think about what you did!"_

_"Phoebe!"_

_"No! I'm so embarassed! You couldn't even turn off the tv before you went streaking around the house! You know what! I'll pick up Wyatt from baseball practice!"_

_"But!"_

_"Stay!" Phoebe slammed the bedroom door and thumped down the stairs_.


	3. Silence WAS Bliss

_Chapter 2- Silence WAS Bliss_

Even though Paige had an unpleasent encounter with Phoebe, she was quite pleased. First off, she didn't have to pick up Wyatt. Secondly, there was no chance Phoebe would call and want her to have lunch with her. So, Paige looked forward to her quiet day. Unfortunately, she was worried about the eyes she saw in the window, and how did she end up outside naked. These thoughts ran through her mind all day.

"Maybe I'll catch a movie later," she thought, "What's playing? Oh wait, I don't have any money. I wish I had money. I got it! I'll go out and get a job! No, I can't do that. Too much effort. I'll just watch tv. Maybe there's a Lifetime movie on. What am I talking about, I hate Lifetime movies. Whatever, there has to be something on tv." And she was wrong.

"Oh my God. Today is just not my day!" Paige said aloud. She turned towards the kitchen and a blur of swirling blue lights stared her in the face. It was Leo. Wonderful.

"Paige! Good you're home! I thought you'd be!"

"Of course. It's not like I have a life."

"A journey of self discovery is not a life, Paige."

"Ugh, leave me alone." She walked past him and into the kitchen. "I'm not in the mood today Leo." Paige opened the refridgerator and scanned the contents. Nothing.

"Um, look Paige. I really need a favor."

"And I really need food."

"Piper won't talk to me! I don't know why, but she hasn't returned my phone calls. I'm getting worried. Is everything ok?"

"Leo. Did you really think she would return your phone calls? You can't just tell her that you're moving to Europe with Jennifer, who you 'supposively' love, and expect her to want to talk to you. It just doesn't work that way. Oh and by the way, you really shouldn't be orbing anymore."

"First of all, I'm still a whitelighter and I can orb when ever I want to. Secondly, Jennifer has nothing to do with this. Piper is just being selfish. She just can't stand the fact that I am moving on and she isn't."

"Number 1, they will take away your wings soon. Number 2, Piper has totally moved on! And, last time I checked you were the one who was hung up on her."

"Paige!"

"Leo, I think it's time for you to go now. You don't belong here."

"Fine. But, I really need to talk to Piper about this move."

"If I tell you will you leave?"

"Yes."

"P3. Now go!" Leo orbed out and Paige grabbed her coat. "I have to get out of here."


	4. Hello Backstabber

_Chapter 3- Hello Backstabber._

Piper was hard at work checking inventory. She hadn't been very busy all day, and she could have gone home but she didn't want to have to deal with her sisters or annoying calls from Leo. That was the last thing she needed. Not that she still loved Leo or anything, she was just mad that he is moving to Europe with another woman. Not only that, but he would be leaving his son of ten. That is what pissed her off the most. Not only did he-- in orbed Leo.

"Damn it!" Piper shouted.

"Nice to see you, too!"

"What are you doing here?" She asked walking around the club acting busy.

"I actually just wanted to work out a few chinks in our chain."

"Our chain? We have no chain, what chinks could there possibly be in a nonexisting chain?"

"Piper..."

"Leo! No! Who the hell do you think you are?" she exclaimed, "I don't want to see you, I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to be associated with you!"

"I know, but I want to be associated with my son. Who just happens, unfortunately, to be associated with you."

"Leo Wyatt! Whatever you want to say you better say it now before I hurt you!"

"I want to take Wyatt to Europe with me!"

Piper fell to the floor, stunned. Did he really just say that? Was he serious? Then she realized something, legally Leo could take Wyatt. Leo helped Piper up and on to a stool.

"You've got to be kidding me," Piper replied.

"I'm not."

"You can't take my son away from me! He's mine!"

"And mine." Leo stated cooly.

Piper jumped up. "Leo, this is not a compromisable situtation. He is staying with me. End of story."

"No! Not end of story. Beginning of story. The end is not in sight. Wyatt is our son. I think he is old enough to decide for himself. Why don't we ask him?"

"You have pushed one too many buttons Mr. Wyatt. Okay, we will ask him. Now get out before I call the police!"

Leo orbed out. Piper threw a couple glasses on the floor then grabbed her jacket and purse and stormed out of the club. As she drove home, Piper wondered what Wyatt would say. Could he possibly want to live with his father? In Europe? No, of course not. Or does he?


End file.
